


A Bad Day

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Omorashi, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 12:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: The Kalos boys join Augustine in his summer camp but when the men's bathroom becoms out of order, things start to get serious.
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 7





	A Bad Day

The boys waited outside on the beach with the campers. Some were in more comfortable outfits than usual. Augustine came out to the group. It was the last day of the summer camp.

"Hello there! Welcome to the last day at summer camp! I am glad you all came here for this brilliant experience! Now, you still have a few hours before you leave at 6PM, so feel free to relax and take a stroll! Meet here at 5:55 with everything packed! Thank you!" The crowd clapped. Augustine walked away as everybody went their own way. He went to the men's bathroom and tried to open the door. It was locked tight. "What? Oh no, come on!" He tried to open it a few more times, wiggling the handle. Madame Catherine walked around the corner.

"Sorry Augustine, it's out of order. Some kid's Squirtle shattered the toilet. Unless you use the ladies' room, you'll have to wait a while." She unlocked the door and walked in. Augustine got a glimpse of the obliterated toilet as she locked it behind her. He shuffled back to the other guys, who were waiting patiently. Wulfric and Ramos couldn't make it as they were busy.

"We have a slight problem...the bathroom is out of order..." He confessed to the group. They looked at him, slightly worried.

"Is there another one nearby?" Clemont asked. Augustine shook his head.

"Not for about two miles...it'll take forever on foot. The girls' is still open if things get really bad."

Half an hour passed and some of the guys were getting desperate. Augustine was squirming where he was standing, shuffling from one foot to the other. Pierre was in a very similar situation, but more discrete. Siebold and Grant were also getting desperate, but not at the stage that the other two were in. Clemont, Wikstrom and Alain had to go, but weren't desperate.

"Everyone doing ok?" Pierre asked around. The others nodded. "Good..." He started to squirm more.

Fifteen minutes passed. Everyone was desperate now. They were all shuffling in place. Augustine and Pierre had their hands tightly on their crotches.

"How long can you guys wait?" Grant looked at the very desperate duo.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer...!" Augustine gave the group a warning.

"Neither can I!" Pierre followed along.

"Do you want to use the girls' room them?" Grant added on to his question. Pierre ran off towards the girls' bathroom. Augustine followed. Before they got there, Pierre tripped and fell. Augustine stopped.

"Are you alright?" Augustine looked at him, worried. Pierre slowly got up. He couldn't wait any longer and he let go. His urine stained his dark blue jeans and made the sand darker below him. As Augustine watched with a shocked expression, his hands came away from his crotch and he started to leak. He quickly returned them, trying to stop it and failed. He sighed, relived. He was humiliated, but it felt so good to relax. It stained his light blue shorts and made another wet spot in the sand. The others called them over and they shuffled toward them, trying to cover their stains.

"It's ok. It happens to everyone." Siebold reassured the duo. He sharply gasped and both hands shot to his crotch, digging his apron in between his legs.

"Are you ok Siebold?" Wikstrom looked at his fellow Elite Four member for an answer. He shook his head. He gasped again and a small dark patch started to appear on his apron. He clenched his fists tightly on his crotch and it stopped.

"I-I'm not sure how long I can hold it in...!" Siebold started to shake.

"Just let go. It's better than making yourself suffer." Augustine gave him a good point. He paused, then softened his grip. The dark patch grew very quickly. He sighed, nearly moaning as it all came out of him at once, making another wet spot in the sand.

"That's it. I'm going to my Gym. It's the closest place." Grant didn't want to suffer the same fate as the others and ran off.

"Grant, wait! I'm coming too!" Alain ran after him. When they were gone, the three soaked guys looked at Clemont and Wikstrom, who were still squirming.

"Do you want to go now?" Augustine asked them. Clemont ran over to the girls' bathroom and shut the door behind him. Wikstrom ran over as well. He banged on the door, shoving a hand between his legs.

"Can you please be quick?!" He yelled. Clemont didn't hear him. He was so relived, it was all he could focus on. Wikstrom couldn't take it anymore. He started to leak through his black leggings. It made a very visible puddle on the hard wood below him. Since he didn't have his armor on, the stain was clearly visible. When he was done, Clemont walked out. He saw the mess.

"Sorry about keeping you waiting..." He felt ashamed. Wikstrom patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has an accident at least once in their life." Wikstrom chuckled and walked back to the others, Clemont not far behind. "Now we just have to wait for the other two to return."

A mile and a half away, Grant and Alain were running towards Cyllage City. Grant was running normally whilst Alain had his hands on his crotch. He was struggling to keep up and he was nearly at his limit.

"Grant! I don't think I'll make it!" He gave a warning to the Gym Leader ahead of him.

"Just think of the Gym battles you have done." Grant tried to make sure Alain didn't think about their situation. It worked for now.

They arrived at Cyllage ten minutes later. Alain had pushed his limit and had leaked a bit on the way.

"G-Grant???"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I can't hold it anymore...I'm s-sorry..." Alain stuttered as he let go. Some people started at him as his urine stained his baggy black trousers and pattered on the cobble ground. He blushed intensly. Grant looked at him as well and didn't realise he started to leak himself. He snapped out of it and his hand shot to his crotch.

"Sorry Alain, I really have to go!" He ran off towards his Gym, leaving Alain to go back to the summer camp. He ran inside the Gym. The match referee was waiting for him.

"Grant, some challengers are waiting for you. Get up there and get to fighting!" He demanded.

"Can I just do something quickly? I'll only be a few minutes." Grant was fidgeting uncontrollably. The match referee didn't get the message and thought it was an excuse to stall.

"No, get up there."

"If I don't go now, I'm going to..." Grant's sentence trailed off as his bladder gave him. The match referee watched in horror as he leaked through his cuffed trousers. The challenger, a little girl, peeked over the edge of the rock wall and watched.

"You meanie! You made the Gym leader go potty in his panties!" She yelled down, trying to defend Grant. Both him and the match referee laughed a little at her statement. Grant was still humiliated and decided to call the others.

Back at the summer camp, Alain had returned and explained what happened. The guys received the call and answered via Clemont's phone on speaker.

"Hey, are you ok?" Clemont asked.

"I didn't make it. I got into my Gym, but couldn't get to the bathroom. I've also got challengers, so I won't be returning." Grant explained, then hung up. The others looked at each other, then at the clock on the cafeteria cabin.

"5:50?! The campers will be back in a few minutes! I have to get cleaned up!" Augustine ran to his cabin. The others went to their own cabins to get cleaned up as well.

At least the rest of the day went smoothly.


End file.
